Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to generators powered by an internal combustion engine. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an assembly comprising an internal combustion assembly that is selectively connectable to a generator and to at least one other mechanically driven device via an adjustable transmission.
General Background
Various types and sizes of gas powered generators exist on the market today. Many homeowners purchase small gas powered generators for use to electrically power critical home appliances when normal electrical service is disrupted. Similarly, contractors and farmers may use such small gas powered generators to power hand tools and other devices in remote places where electricity would otherwise not be available. Such generators may be configured to output standard line alternating voltage. Such generators may also be configured to directly supply electricity for welding. Regardless of the type of output power provided by the unit, the generator is typically operatively connected to the driveshaft of a small spark-ignition engine in a manner such that it is not possible to operatively disengage the generator from the engine without disassembling the unit. Thus, the engine is essentially dedicated to powering only the one generator. Similarly, other devices that are powered by small combustion engines are typically connected to their own dedicated engines. For example, a homeowner may have a generator, a compressor, and a pressure sprayer, with each having its own dedicated combustion engine. Thus, such a homeowner must pay for and store three similar or identical engines.
Another issue involving devices such as gas powered generators, compressors, and pressure sprayers are that such devices can be somewhat bulky and heavy. This makes it difficult to transport such devices by hand over appreciable distances. Thus, when such a device is needed at a remote location, a person often uses a car, truck, or SUV to transport the device to the remote location. In some cases, that may not be efficient. In the case of generators, an all-terrain vehicle (ATV) has been made which is essentially a mobile generator and lawnmower. That ATV comprises a generator driven by an internal combustion engine and a four-wheel chassis having wheels and a mower deck driven by at least one electric motor. The generator is also capable of providing traditional electrical tools with electrical power. While practical in some regards, a disadvantage to such an ATV is that the converting mechanical power to electricity and then back into mechanical power (when riding/driving the vehicle) is inefficient since each power conversion causes an inherent reduction in usable power. Thus, the engine produces more power than can be provided to drive the wheels and mower deck. Likewise, similar power losses apply when the generator is used to power a device such as an electrically powered air compressor.